


Student of the Day

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: “What are we gonna do?”“Well, we’re not taking him back! That’s for sure!”





	Student of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> We're ALL thinking it after the last episode.

PC Principal had heard of the infamous South Park mob mentality that the adult residents of the town would get into when they had their mind on something that resulted in said thing they were pissed at being chased out of town. He never thought it would be him. Or at least not for **THIS**.

Of all the inappropriate relationships in their workplace (Mackey and Conduct were **STILL** heavily flirting with each other when he had gathered his last box), his and Strong Woman’s had been the metaphorical straw that broke the camel’s back.

They had both been fired and given an hour to “git your sheet and git out of our town!” by the local rednecks. At least Strong Woman had wanted to pursue their relationship further. PC didn’t think he’d have the guts to go back to his frat house after what happened.

——————-

The silence in the car held on for an hour, with the two not knowing what to say. There were glances at each other and both could tell the other wanted to strike up a conversation, but were either too afraid or embarrassed to start.

“We’re close to Denver! Can we eat at Bennigan’s? That’s my favorite restaurant!”

The car screeched to a stop as PC Principal and Strong Woman whipped around to see Butters Stotch in the backseat, smiling at them with his crooked grin.

“Butters Stotch, what are you doing here!?”

Butters looked up at the man, still grinning. “Well, it’s Student of the Day day again. That’s when you take me out to eat. Remember?”

Strong Woman rubbed at her forehead. “Butters…we’re not your principal and vice-principal anymore. We got fired for being in a relationship, remember? We can’t take you out to eat.”

The boy’s face fell and he looked down. “Aw geez. I was lookin’ forward to it, especially since I didn’t eat last night because I got grounded for wearing the wrong pajamas the night before. And it’s Thursday, so that’s when dad goes to wrestle all those men and mom drinks her adult grape juice, so I don’t get dinner tonight either.”

Strong Woman looked at the boy in horror. “You…got grounded without dinner for wearing the wrong pajamas to bed?”

“Well dad told me not to waste electricity since I have the moonlight as light so my pajamas looked the same color. It’s my fault. At least I didn’t get the belt. That usually happens.”

_**“WHAT!?”** _

Butters turned to look at PC Principal. “Well yes sir, the belt is supposed to instill good moral values to me when I’m older and to remind me that something I did was wrong and I should be punished for it and to not do it again. Like putting the Hamburger Helper where the Nestle Quik is supposed to go.”

The adults were silent as they stared at the ten year old boy, both horrified at what Butters had revealed to them.

PC turned to look at Woman. “What are we gonna do?”

“Well, we’re not taking him back! That’s for sure!”

“That’s kidnapping.”

“Like his parents would even care! They’re abusing him! They named him Butters for crying out loud!”

Butters smiled at the two adults. “Actually my name is Leopold. And my parents care about me. They made sure I had food when they chained me in the basement when they thought I was undead. And my mom apologized when she found out my dad was bi-curious and tried to kill me by drowning me.”

“Strong Woman, you’re right. We’re not taking him back. The town already hates us for being together. Let’s just add kidnapping to that as well.”

PC Principal started the car again, looking back at the boy. “Bu- Leopold, buckle your seatbelt.”

“Yes sir!”

Strong Woman turned around and smiled. “So…still want to go to Bennigan’s young man?”

The smile the boy gave was all the answer the two needed.


End file.
